herofandomcom-20200223-history
Dewey Duck (DuckTales 2017)
Dewford Dingus "Dewey" Duck is the one of the three main deuteragonists in the 2017 DuckTales series and is one of Donald's triplet nephews. He was voiced by Ben Schwartz, who also voices Randy Cunningham from Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja, Leonardo in the 2018 reboot of Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, and Stuffy the Dragon in the Doc McStuffins spin-off TV series The Doc Files. He was also a vocal consultant for BB-8 in Star Wars: The Force Awakens. He also played Rilo in the Tron: Uprising episode "The Renegade: Part 1". Appearance Dewey is wearing a blue long-sleeved T-shirt with a light blue shirt over it. Personality The second brother hatched and dealing with classic middle-child syndrome, Dewey is always looking for ways to stand out from the crowd. Dubbed "The Guts," Dewey is quick to throw himself into dangerous situations without thinking, just to prove himself. Deep down he's worried that he's just an ordinary duck so he's constantly itching to make a name for himself. Dewey is the daring, rebellious, and adventurous attention seeker of the trio, who loves to explore and do bold and exciting things to stand out and get noticed. Dewey can be impulsive; he can't sit still too long before jumping into action, often without thinking it through. Dewey desires to stand out as his own individual among his brothers, by trying to impress all those around him by doing big extrodinary things. Dewey has shown to be compassionate, which shows when he stands up for Webby when everyone was hesitant in 'Daytrip of Doom' and offers to save Mark Beaks even after learning he was a fraud. Dewey can be sensitive; he is easily insulted as seen in "The Infernal Internship of Mark Beak" when Huey admits to thinking that Dewey as irresponsible and not serious enough to be successful. This shows that Dewey is also bit insecure. Dewey is also very emotional attached on his mission to learn about his long lost mother to a point that he want to know more about her but is afraid of what the answers may be as shown in The Spear of Selene! With his ambitious and quick-thinking personality Dewey is eager to prove himself. And sees himself becoming a successor to his Great Uncle Scrooge, he is eager to show his skills in their adventures. In "The Secret(s) of Castle McDuck!", Dewey is afraid that his brothers will be hurt about their mother, but Huey tells him he wanted to keep it for himself to feel special, which Dewey makes a facial expression of his own ego. Dewey realize he has been selfish for doing this. Dewey is also shown to have many characteristics of his mother, which is noticed by Scrooge, He posseses his mothers Love for adventure, her bravery, recklessness and her Stubborness which is noticably seen in the episode 'The last crash of the sunchaser' when he carelessly chaces after a piece from a photo of his mother, He risks his life by climbing on top of the already unstable aeroplane whilst the rest of his family, Via walkie Talkie, Desperatly try to convince him to come down, Dewey makes an expression of anger and annoyance, throwing the walkie talkie into the clouds below and continuing his reckless act. Dewey is Arguably the Most rebelious of the three, as he always seems to be causing chaos one way or another, even going as far as to join a pirate crew to get back at his family for not listening to his stories. While all the triplets posses a form of selfishness, Dewey is the most self-Centered, Being the singer to his own theme song and playing by no ones rules but his own. Relationships Family Huey & Louie Huey is Dewey's older brother (by 3 seconds) and Louie is his younger bother. Dewey is very close with his brothers. They're all very mischievous and get into a lot of trouble together, yet Dewey and Louie cause the most trouble. Even though their brothers, they have a friendship with each other. They usually get along, but sometimes they can disagree and get into fights or competitions. Donald Duck Donald is Dewey's uncle and guardian, although Dewey views him as boring he still loves his uncle though Dewey and brothers tend to go behind his back. Yet despite Dewey's rebellious nature Donald continues to love him unconditionally and do whatever he can to protect them. Which is shown in Woo-oo where Donald jumps into danger to prevent Dewey from becoming burned. Scrooge McDuck Scrooge McDuck is Dewey great-uncle. Dewey looks up to Scrooge, viewing him as the most exciting Duck in the world. He never knew he was his great uncle before the events of Woo-oo!, and within learning they were related Dewey was ecstatic and wished to impress him. Friends Webby Vanderquack Webby is one of Dewey best friends, they are very close friends that are kindred spirits with their adventure and mystery which we can describe as mutual love. They love hanging out together and work great together, they have a very strong friendship and it shows. As well as being fun loving they are very reliable, trusting and compassionate towards one another that they are always there for each other when time are tough and thrilling. This is shown in Daytrip of Doom! when everyone was hesitant to bring Webby to Funzo's Fun-zone knowing she is going to be a handful, but Dewey wants to give her a chance and help her out. And in The Great Dime Chase! when Dewey wishes to know about his mother he turns to Webby for help. And through out all the trails they discover a secret room dedicated to Della, Dewey trusts Webby to keep this as their secret until they know what it means. With all the trust and kindness Dewey gives Webby in their friendship, she does the same in The Spear of Selene! Dewey wishes to quit their conspiracy hunt on Della Duck. Webby doesn't want to end her investigation and they fight about it, but once she found out that Dewey is scared to know his mother's true nature, she show her sympathy by steping aside in support for her friend's emotional strife. Yet for Dewey this motivates him to keep going. Dewey thanks Webby by showing that he is grateful to have her around. Plot Donald Duck reluctantly leaves his nephews Huey, Dewey and Louie with his estranged uncle Scrooge McDuck, while he goes on a job interview. After Scrooge locks the boys into a room for making fun of him, the triplets come across Webby Vanderquack who befriends them and shows off a collection of relics and artifacts that Scrooge and Donald found during their previous adventures, only to accidentally release various ancients evils housed in them. After the kids help him to contain them back. Huey, Dewey and Louie decide to take Webby to Funso's Fun Zone. However, due to the fact that she was locked in the Manor for almost all her life. After seeing a scary movie, Huey, Webby, and Lena explore an abandoned subway line in search of legendary creatures and end up trapped there with the others (Mrs. Beakley, Louie, Dewey and Launchpad). As they struggle to escape. Gallery DuckTales-2017-7.png donald_and_nephews.jpg ducks.jpg Friends (The Adventure begins).png McMystery_at_McDuck_McManor!_02.jpg ducktales_0001148454_1.jpg|Dewey Duck vs. Don Karnage The Last Crash of the Sunchaser! (20).jpg Last Christmas! (7).jpg Last Christmas! (3).jpg Dewey and Webby hugging.png NephewsWebbyLena (1).jpg Ducktales-season-2-episode-12-nothing-can-stop-della-duck.png DuckTales Season 2 Promo Poster.jpg Magica-15.png Magica-17.png McDuck Family and their friends.jpg McDuck family hug.png Boys and Girls (S2E19).jpg Trivia *This incarnation of Dewey uses the first name "Dewford" and "Dingus" as his middle name instead of Deuteronomy. Navigation Category:Male Category:Animals Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Adventurers Category:Mischievous Category:Kids Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Tragic Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Selfless Category:Outright Category:Movie Heroes Category:Loyal Category:Crossover Heroes Category:The Hero Category:Protectors Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Sensational Six Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Tricksters Category:Bond Creator Category:Insecure Category:Egomaniacs Category:Ducktales Heroes Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Honorable